


Your heart is all I own

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Series: Isak and Even-minute by minute [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Barrister Even, M/M, Rating might go up, Sugar Daddy AU, University student Isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: Isak really needs money when he sees the ad looking for pretend date. And that is how he meets the gorgeous barrister Even, he should absolutely not be attracted to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's going around 4 to 5 chapters. I'm trying to write everything quickly. Hopefully, the last part will be posted before 2 May.

This is a bad idea, an absolutely shitty one. The worst idea he ever had and yet, Isak finds himself dialing the number on the ad. He should not, really should. This could and probably would end badly. It could be a scam. He doesn’t want to end as a table lamp and yet Isak dials the number. He can’t possibly live with Eskild after college and still not pay rent.  _ This  _ will take care of it-if he doesn’t end up dead of course.

  


Eskild hasn’t said anything but he knows this situation was putting a strain on everyone. He would even have some money for university. He is an adult now, in his third year of university. Clearly, he can take care of rent. He can’t afford another job right now, not when he already barely sleeps.  _ This arrangement _ , if it works will be the perfect solution. This arrangement is in fact pretty vague to be honest. It just says:

  


**Looking for a person aged 20-24**

**For occasional pretend dates**

**Salary will be discussed upon meeting**

  


Maybe they already found who they wanted or needed, that was why they were not answe-

  


“Hello,” a clear voice says over the phone.

  


“Umm, hi,” Isak croaks and then blushes and clears his throat. “I mean hello. I ermm, I am calling because of an ad I saw, looking for...for pretend dates?”

  


“Yes?” the person’s voice betrays nothing.

  


“Well I was interested, if..I mean obviously if you’re still looking for someone. I would totally understand if that-”

  


“Yes I am still looking for someone. We’ll need to meet of course, to vet each other and discuss other boundaries.”

  


The rest of the conversation passes as a blur as they discuss a time and place to meet. The person-Even- seems pleased. They’ll meet the next evening after Isak’s history courses at his usual cafe. He is hoping the familiar environment will help him with his nerves. This had to work, it was high time for him to adult up. With only one year before he’s out of university, it’s now the time to act like a fucking adult.

  


***

The next day Isak is all nerves as he pulls his bag over his back. He can feel his hands sweating as he makes his way towards the coffee shop. Even had texted him earlier in the day. He will be wearing a black suit apparently and Isak feels thoroughly under-dressed in his jeans and long-sleeve tshirt. But it is what it is now. He won’t head back home to change just to impress a stranger-maybe future pretend boyfriend.

  


He is hoping to arrive a little early to calm his nerves, maybe with a drink or something. The café is thankfully pretty empty and most importantly, no suits are present. He orders his drink-chai- and settles at his favourite table. He knows the owner is Indian and the chai recipe is a family one so he knows it is not the syrupy shit he gets from the other shops. He takes a drink and almost wants to smile from the familiar warmth and spices present in it.

  


He is on his second sip when  _ he  _ enters the shop. Isak is sure it is Even himself. The man is wearing a black suit, his eyes scanning the shop to look for someone and he almost light-up when his eyes fall on Isak. He smiles and then proceeds to order a drink for himself.

  


And that is when Isak realises that the Norwegian god is fucking with him. This guy-this demi god really- is way too good-looking to be paying for dates, well pretend dates. He could date anyone he wants for sure. He is taller than Isak, had the bluest eyes ever, with cheekbones and a jawline that could cut and the prettiest smile ever. His canines are slightly crooked giving his grin a little more character. His suit seems tailored for him, fitting him like a second skin.

  


“Hello,” Even says when he finally arrives with his drink in hand. He is sitting in front of Isak and the other man finds himself unable to look away and at the same time, unable to look at him in the eyes.

  


“H...Hi,” he mumbles as he extends his hands. Even gives him a cocky look for a second before taking his hand.

  


“You’d rather we talk about this straight away or we talk about nothing and everything until you’re comfortable?” Even asks as he takes a sip of his drink. Isak suspects it’s to hide a smug smile but he’s pretty relieved that he gets to choose here.

  


“Let’s get it out of the way first, else I’ll be nervous all the time,” the younger boy mumbled.

  


“Okay. So what I am proposing is that I cover your expenses and pay you and in return you pretend you’re my boyfriend. It’s not much usually, one or two events per week.”

  


Isak blinks. It feels almost too simple, there has to be a trap somewhere. It’s like he isn’t doing anything for money.

  


“Erm sex? I mean is sex part of the...contract?” he adds when the blond man frowns in confusion.

  


“No. Sex is never discussed. It can happen if we’re both consenting and aware of the conditions it’s possible. Though, it’s never part of the contract because it negates the consent part of it,” he does not miss a beat, making Isak certain that this is not the first time he’s dealing with this.

“Okay,” Isak nods in assent and tries to process this information and associate it with some of the reading he did last night on those  _ arrangements. _ Even seems to notice that and rests back in his chair, drinking his coffee. Though, Isak could see him watching him from under his eyelashes.

  


Taking a deep breath and mirroring the other man’s posture, Isak tries to find a polite way to formulate his questions. He’s not sure that might be possible, considering how flustered he feels from both how the man looks and the reason why he’s here. He’s sure his cheeks are bright red.

  


“Why are you doing this when you’re so hot?” Isak blurts. He’s surprised at himself and really embarrassed when he realises what he just said. “I mean you’re...well you’re,” he gestures wildy at Even, who’s looking at him with an amused expression, “well pretty. I mean attractive.” Breathing deeply and willing his mouth to just stop blurting nonsense from his brain without any filter, he takes a sip from his drink to calm himself. “What I mean is that I’m sure anyone would want to date you without hesitation, so why pay for this?” he ends, examining closely the table which seems insanely interesting at the moment.

  


“Well dating is hard for me, for different reasons. I’m a barrister, which means I work a lot and don’t necessarily have time for romance. Also, I find this arrangement so much easier. I am helping someone while this is convenient for me. I have to attend events organised by the company where I work and the employees there always try to set me up with their sons, daughters or nephews. In this arrangement, I know neither of us will have romantic feelings. I know what it is to struggle with finance at school-I’ve been there. And also, I’m…” he hesitates. “Yeah, so that is why I don’t date,” he finishes and smirks lightly, which seems to be his perpetual state of being.

  


Isak nods. “Okay, what happens though if feelings are involved?”

  


“The contract ends then.”

  


They continue to drink their coffee in silence.

  


“Okay,” Even says as he slaps his hand over the table, “I know I bombarded you with a large amount of information. Take your time to think about it, think of questions if you need to and then give me your answer,” he says as he is rising. The blond is fishing something from his pocket and seems satisfied when he finds it. “Here’s my number,” he says as he hands over a card. “My personal number is on the back. I already have yours, I’ll send you an example of a contract if you want to see it, that is. We can make all the changes you want to if needs be.” He moves around the table and squeezes Isak’s shoulder. “I think this could work for both of us Isak, text me or call if you have any question,” he ends as he bends to kiss him on his cheek.

  


“I’ll go now,” he winks as he straightens to give a mock salute. He gives Isak a bright smile from outside the window. The younger man still feels as though this was unreal. Even is gorgeous, really really gorgeous. And accepting this proposition will be stupid when he knows he’s attracted to him. Really stupid. So why was he considering it?

***

Isak finds himself unable to sleep. His mind is still buzzing from the meeting earlier today and from the contract Even had emailed him. He read it after working on his paper for history and started to feel his eyes burning from reading for so long. The contract looks fairly simple, the language is basic English and there’s nothing more than what Even had said. Nothing more except the salary. It is way more than what he expected. It was way too much for him, he could even give up his other job and pay his rent and live pretty fine with just what Even was giving him. His brain is going too fast for him that he gives up.

  


Glancing at the clock, he sees it’s almost three AM. He debatestexting Joonas.. He’ll advise him nicely, without the judgement he’s actually imposing on himself right now.

  


_ Hi, need your advice on something. Call me when you get this. _

  


Closing his eyes and willing sleep to claim him, his mind goes back to Even again. The man is more mysterious than he lets on. Isak has a feeling that there might be more as to why he doesn’t date. But if he doesn’t feel like sharing who is he to pry. He’ll share if and when he wants to. He’s still thinking about this when he feels his eyelids getting heavier until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want to :)
> 
> Shameless self-promo: I am @remusmoonyblack-lupin on tumblr


End file.
